


A Favorable Exchange

by pennedgalaxy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedgalaxy/pseuds/pennedgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Gordon is king of Gotham, the most ruthless crime boss around. Many hope to gain his loyalty and many come to beg at his knees, asking for favours from him, and Detective Cobblepot is no different. The two share something of a history together, so when Oswald comes to Jim asking for a favour there is ultimately a price to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favorable Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Three of Gobblepot Week.

Jim smirked as he lounged atop a fanciful chair made of only the most expensive wood. This chair, like everything else in Jim’s life, had a another meaning besides just being a symbol of wealth, it was where men and women of all backgrounds came to kneel at his feet, beg for favours and in some more severe cases, beg for their very lives. It was his throne in a manner of speaking, it was where he ruled over Gotham with an iron fist that brooked for no argument or disloyalty.

He’s killed Loeb to get it, he’d killed Falcone to get it and, using Harvey’s connection to Fish, he’d put in her the crosshairs of a cop who had owed him a favour.

Jim grinned at the thought of Oswald Cobblepot, the young man was an odd sort of detective as he rarely used violence to achieve his means, he often used a cunning, all-encompassing, kind of intellect to outwit those he considered his opponents. Oswald Cobblepot had been a surprising addition to the GCPD with his calm and quiet demeanor and a pervading politeness that set most ill at ease, Jim and he had met sometime ago, before Jim had risen to the position he had now, and for a time the two of them had had aligning interests, perhaps even Cobblepot had believed he could change him. Their alliance had quickly crumbled after he had used the man to rid the world of Fish Mooney. So, when Jim noticed Oswald enter his humble abode, he was somewhat surprised at the other man’s arrival.

Harvey stepped out from behind Jim’s shadow and eyed Cobblepot with suspicion. “Should I throw him out on his ass, Boss?”

Oswald’s eyes widened in fear and made as if to limb backwards.

Jim gave a slick grin, waved a dismissive hand and gestured with his eyes for Harvey to make himself scarce. “No, I’ll deal with him myself, Harv.”

Harvey nodded, quick, brief and severe. “If you’re sure, _Saint_ Jim.” He replied with a well meant chuckle before disappearing into a nearby room, which Jim knew very well to be the kitchen.

Oswald face contorted in confusion at the ironic use of Jim’s nickname, a small frown marred his face as his eyes flicked to where Harvey had once been before flicking back to Jim. The younger man looked distressed and his limp was more pronounced, a sign of stress, perhaps? “Jim-” He started with a whispery sigh before curtly cutting himself off. “Mr. Gordon.” He corrected.

An easy smile stretched across Jim’s lips. “Yes, Detective Cobblepot?” He questioned smugly, his chin tilted in greeting. “And what can I do for you today?”

Oswald’s eyes looked Jim up and down, as if assessing. The look sent an odd thrill through Jim, he was in equal measure awed and intrigued by the man’s utter lack of self-preservation, Jim himself had the abhorrent habit of developing a fondness for those who lacked common sense.

Their eyes locked and Oswald’s eyes widened, startled he looked away and mumbled his next words. “I wish to ask for a favour.”

Jim raised an eyebrow, tilted his head and used a hand to cup his ear. “Sorry.” He mocked. “I didn’t hear that.”

Oswald’s hands clenched at his sides and an angry flush decorated his cheeks. For a man like Oswald, Jim knew, it must have been shaming to stand there before him, at his mercy and unable to wrap him around his finger like he had done to everyone else in this wretched city.

Jim was, to his own knowledge, the only one Oswald had yet to make a pawn of, the only one that Oswald had set his sights on that had been able to resist falling for the webs the other man weaved and able to resist the strings he pulled to make other people into his puppets. Jim knew all too well the manipulations a moral man could work upon a more than willing audience. He had been one, _once._

Oswald frowned, coughed to clear his throat, looked Jim directly in the eye and spoke with a shaky confidence he had only just managed to muster up. “I’ve come to ask for a favour.”

The left side of Jim’s mouth curved upwards as he stood from his chair to tower over Oswald. He moved towards him at a languid pace as the younger man began to nervously babble his request.

“A friend of mine got apprehended this evening, he’s an odd sort but-“

Jim gave a predatory grin. “Alright.” He interrupted, voice deep and somehow satisfied.

“He’s helped put away numerous criminals and-” Oswald paused, his jaw hanging open in shock, to stare at Jim. “I’m sure I just misheard you, did you just agree to help me?”

Jim chuckled. “You heard right.” He stopped and looked at Oswald thoughtfully. “The question is; what exactly is my help going to cost you.”

At this Oswald stilled. “I won’t kill anyone for you.” He looked away, his eyes distant and guilty as they fixated on the crackling fire situated on the other side of room. “Not again.”

Jim shook his head, reached out to lightly caress Oswald’s cheek with the back of his hand and smirked. “I was thinking something a bit more personal.” He told him and, before Oswald could react, Jim’s hand gripped him tightly by his jaw and devoured his mouth.

The kiss was more teeth than tongue, it was a kiss made up of predatory effort on Jim’s part and one of bewildered surrender on that of Oswald’s. Their tongues twirled and Oswald shuddered as they parted.

“I know you want me to fuck you, Oswald.” Jim remarked with eyes engrossed in the plump fullness of Oswald’s lips. “I also know you won’t going selling my secrets afterwards.”

Oswald blinked owlishly at Jim and gave a shaky, but warm breathed, sigh, his cheeks were a deep scarlet and his eyes were somewhat glassy. “Are you saying what I believe you are?”

“I’m saying, you get on your knees and I get your friend out of jail. A favour for a favour, that doesn’t sound too hard, does it?”

Oswald gulped at Jim’s words, gulped at the dilation of the other man’s eyes, he, however gasped, at the clear look of intent on the criminal’s face. Was Oswald really willing to go so far as to consort with a criminal? To get on his knees for a handsome, but ruthless, man, if only so he could help a friend? Oswald nodded, to himself more than to Jim, and lowered himself to his knees, it aggravated his leg somewhat but it was a necessary sacrifice, or so he told himself.

With shaking hands Oswald, at Jim’s insistence, reached out for the other man’s belt buckle, he fumbled with it before, by the grace of some kind of god, it unbuckled. Carefully his slid the belt away from them, placing it on the floor as he lowered Jim’s trousers from his waist, to his thigh and lastly until they ended up around his ankles, pooling at the floor.

Jim gave a hum of approval when he felt thin, delicate, fingers glide over the waistband of his boxers, he looked at Oswald through squinted eyes, Jim’s breath was heavy in the air and Jim’s skin was warm with the feeling of anticipation.

Oswald looked no better than he did, his cheeks were painted red and his eyes lingered on Jim’s flesh with an erotic intensity. Oswald himself felt butterflies flutter inside his stomach, he had, despite his fears of Jim and his moral disagreements with the man, desired him. Oswald was no stranger to dangerous attraction, but he had never once gave in, he could only hope his inexperience now would be endearing rather than cause for a swift death.

Jim hissed and his legs almost buckled when he felt Oswald’s hand wrapped around his cock for the first time, he felt the urge to simply grab Oswald by the hair and fuck his way into the other man’s pouty lips, to bypass the slow pace Oswald had set for them. He clenched his fists at his side and ignored the desire, for now.

Oswald’s hand set a leisurely, exploratory, pace it was arousing to see how Jim’s skin moved and hardened at his touch, so much so he felt a hardness begin to grow between his own legs. Curious, Oswald increased the speed of his hand, deciding to use some of the things he knew worked on himself, they both hissed as Oswald gave a flick of his wrist, Jim for obvious reasons, and Oswald because the sight of pre-come dripping from the tip of Jim’s cock had stabbed through him, stoking his own arousal as if it were a flame.

Oswald winced in pain when a hand grasped at his hair roughly. “No more teasing.” Jim ordered, jaw tense and voice rough, like he was doing all he could not to force himself on Oswald.

Oswald licked his lips and, despite his reservations, kissed at the head of Jim’s member, his left hand immediately wrapped around the base to stop any unforeseen thrusts and to give Oswald some measure of control, however illusory it may be. He prodded his tongue at the slit and hummed in pleasure when he felt the tang of Jim’s slick flood his mouth.

Jim groaned when he, finally, felt a pair of lips wrap around him. His cock jerked in Oswald’s mouth and it felt a lot like coming home, the warm, wet tightness squeezed him sensually, it pulled at him as if only wanting more of his girth. Jim gave a throaty moan as Oswald began to bob his head experimentally, Oswald’s motions were slow and clearly inexperienced but to Jim it felt better than he could’ve imagined.

Oswald felt himself twitch inside of his own trousers, the sight of Jim tensing, his clenched fists and the sounds of his pleasure were beginning to weigh on him. He reached a hand down to his own fully clothed bulge and gave a rough squeeze, he gasped around Jim’s cock which, in turn, caused Jim to pump his hips forward, his member seeking more of the wonderful cavern that was Oswald’s throat.

Quickly Jim grew tired of the slow torture that was their rutting and with a growl he grabbed impatiently at the raven locks of his new lover, Jim also took this moment to look down at Oswald, his heated gaze narrowed in amusement as he took in the sight of Oswald Cobblepot kneeling on Jim’s dining room floor, his hand around his own cock and his mouth straining around Jim’s, saliva dripping from his chin.

He looked quite the picture and Jim wondered what the GCPD would think if they could see Oswald like this, wanton and without care, on his knees for arguably the worst man in the entire city, the kind of man Oswald had sworn to protect Gotham from. He gave a startled laugh at the thought and gripped Oswald’s hair firmly and began to fuck the other man’s mouth, Jim revelled in the sight of seeing his cock prying apart Oswald lips, at how Oswald gagged trying to take it all in, how he swallowed, intentional or not, rhythmically around him, in how his tongue twirled around the head as if he was a cartographer trying to map out a foreign land.

Oswald grunted at the rough handling, but to his surprise the treatment only seemed to fuel his lust, to make his cock dampen with pre-ejaculate, to make his member harden and twitch as if ready to spill. He jerked himself off in a steady rhythm as he allowed Jim to use and claim his throat freely, he gave a startled gasp when Jim pounded into his mouth at speed, clearly seeking his own release, Oswald felt a vein jump underneath the touch of tongue and finally, with a deep husky groan, Jim came.

Oswald swallowed Jim’s seed without a second thought, he felt a blush burn almost eternally on his cheeks as he did so, even as he relished the taste of it on his tongue. Feeling his own release churning low in his stomach, he used his, newly free, hand to delicately fondle his lightly fuzzed balls, it didn’t take long until he was panting at Jim’s feet, hot breath spewing from his lips as he came messily on the wooden floor.

Jim laughed as he leaned down to grip Oswald by the jaw, this gesture was like a book end, it had signalled the beginning of their sexual encounter and now it had reappeared just at the very end. He looked at Oswald as if he were a favoured pet. “Next time.” He began with a smirk. “Bring me a more challenging task, you might even enjoy what I ask of you.”


End file.
